Francesca Caviglia
Francesca CavigliaFrancesca's last name (27:35) is a smart, caring, and a determined yet stubborn girl who was born in Italy along with her older brother Luca, who runs the family business of Resto Band. Despite her brother's opinions about wasting his father's money by attending On Beat Studio, Francesca believes she can develop into a successful music artist in the music industry, due to the Studio's fame of being the place where a lot of famous people have studied. Francesca is portrayed by Lodovica Comello. Personality Francesca is a smart girl who always puts her friends first. She is very self-sacrificing, especially for her best friends, Camila, Violetta, Tomas, and Maxi. She gets jealous very easily, but her feelings will go away after a while, as shown with becoming best friends with Violetta. Alongside with her stubborn attitude, Francesca is a very persistent girl who likes to achieve all the goals she puts on herself. This side of her is mostly shown whenever Tomas is around. Thanks to her developing feelings for him, she will try to do anything in order to get him to like her; and later on, this story is repeated with Broduey. Character History 'Early Years' Francesca Caviglia was born to Carlo Caviglia and his wife in Rome, Italy, sometime in 1995. She is the youngest in her family and has a brother named Luca. Their family started a small business called Resto Bar in Italy and eventually moved to Argentina in order to make more money. At first, Francesca didn't like it because she didn't speak Spanish, but when her Spanish started to improve and she found out about the Studio, she started to like Buenos Aires more and more. 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Francesca is a nice, funny and confident girl, who loves her friends and will do anything for them, but when she first met Violetta, she didn't consider her a friend. But later on, when they actually got to know each other, they become best friends and hang out all the time. Francesca is a very good friend, but the problem is that she gets jealous easily, but even then, she's a very nice person and sometimes she doesn't mean what she says. Part 2 In this part of the season, Francesca's feelings for Tomas seem to grow stronger, and they end up dating. But they break up later, because Francesca is still jealous about Tomas' feelings for Violetta. She also loses her voice, and has to use Violetta as her replacement. 'Season 2' Part 1 In the beginning of the season, Francesca met Marco at the karaoke club, and started to develop feelings for him. At first she rejected him, but later on they become a couple. However, at the end of Part 1, Francesca reveals that she and her family have to go back to Italy. Part 2 To be added Relationships Family Luca Caviglia Brother Luca and Francesca are siblings. They fight with each other a lot, but they actually love each other very much. Sometimes, Francesca feels embarrassed by Luca and then this leads to more fighting. The two seem to hate each other, but actually, deep inside of them, they love each other a lot. Luca always tries to help and protect Francesca secretly, but she doesn't know it. Friends Violetta Castillo Best friend/Former enemy ''' Violetta is Francesca's best friend. At first, Francesca is jealous of Violetta because Tomas likes her and he doesn't have any feelings for Francesca. In Episode 23, Francesca lets Violetta sing with Tomas at Resto Band because she knows she will never have a chance with Tomas. Later they develop a very good friendship. Camila Torres '''Best friend Camila is Francesca's best friend along with Maxi and Violetta. Camila knows that Francesca is in love with Tomas, so sometimes she gives her advice on her love life. Even though they became enemies for some time, because they both were in love with Broduey, they still have a strong friendship. Maxi Ponte Close friend Maxi is one of Francesca's closest friends. She, Maxi and Camila wrote part of the song "Always Dancing" together. In the first episodes of the series, Francesca, Maxi and Camila are best friends until Violetta comes. Federico Good Friend Francesca and Federico are good friends. They like to spend time with each other and sing together. They like each other's company, because they're both Italians, and they have a lot of things in common. It is possible that Francesca had a crush on Federico at the beginning, but now they are good friends and enjoy each other's company. Romances Marco Tavelli Boyfriend Marco was a fan of Francesca's and he met her for the first time in a karaoke bar. To impress her, he wore a bandana to mimic her and invited her to sing Next to You with him. She then developed a crush on him and it was revealed that Marco was Francesca's biggest fan. They later became friends but Francesca refused his attempts to ask her to be his girlfriend, until she felt bad about it and they started dating, agreeing to take it slow. Tomas Heredia Best friend/Crush Tomas is Francesca's close friend, for whom she developed feelings, but as Tomas was falling for Violetta, Tomas dismissed her feelings and said it was for the best if they remained as friends. This can be considered as the classic story of best friends "falling in love", but in this case, the feelings weren't returned. Broduey Friend/Crush When Francesca first met Broduey, she had a crush on him, and since Camila also liked him, they ended up fighting. They both tried to get his attention, so they did a lot of things for him. Francesca sang a song for him and she wanted to give him food, but Camila stole it and she gave it to Broduey first. Then they decided that their friendship is more important than a guy, so they remained best friends and forgot about Broduey. Later, Francesca helped Broduey and Camila become a couple, because she knew they both like each other. Trivia *In an interview, Lodovica Comello said Francesca is 17 years-old at the beginning of the series. *It's possible that she wrote the song Ti Credo (an Italian version of "I Love You"). *She gets jealous very easily. *She's allergic to cats. *She's the first Violetta character that has a name starting with "F", the second being Federico. *In Disney Channel Latin America, there's a spin-off of the series named "El V-log de Francesca" (Francesca's V-log), starring Lodovica Comello, who plays Francesca on the series. There's a total of 16 episodes. In most of the episodes, Francesca talks about everything that's happening at Studio 21 and at the end, she gives a piece of advice for something that is relevant to the episode. *Her last name is Caviglia (revealed in season 2, episode 50). *She came to Buenos Aires when she was young. At first, she didn't like her new life in Argentina. But soon she finds out about the Studio 21, so she starts to love her new life and she doesn't want to move away from Buenos Aires, because all the things she loves are there. *It is mentioned by Camila that the day that she did the audition, before the professors called her to present, she didn't stop crying in the restroom. *She thinks that Leon is a confident person and that Andres is a weird person. *At first, she thought Violetta was a little weird and had "sad eyes". *She has a book of sayings and phrases, that's why she knows a lot of sayings and phrases, but she usually mixes the words up. *She made muffins for Tomas, but the muffins were scorched before Francesca brought them. *Sometimes Herman confuses her with Camila. *In the Spanish version, sometimes Francesca speaks Italian when she gets angry or sad. *She ships Leonetta. *She hates gyms. *The name Francesca means 'free man, from France'. Meaning of Francesca *She once mentioned that she has a grandmother, who lives in Rome. *She was chosen as one of the eight contestants for the reality show "Talents 21". *Luca is her older brother. *She and Marco are currently dating. *She got jealous of Marco and his Italian teacher. *She has a friend from Italy called Alessandro, who came to visit her in Buenos Aires. *She and Camila were the only ones who knew about Violetta losing her voice, until Marotti and the others found out. *She sang the song "Nel Mio Mondo" at the karaoke bar in episode three, with Violetta and Camila when her cousin Martina came to visit from Italy, and when she performed at the YouMix Spain awards. *She was jealous of Marco showing Libby around Buenos Aires. *She was offered a record deal in Italy, but turned it down. *She has a tendency to over-exaggerate things. * She came second in the YouMix dance contest with Diego, and traveled with Diego, Violetta and Leon to Madrid for the YouMix Spain awards. * In the Portuguese version of Violetta, just like the Spanish version'' ''she sometimes speaks Italian when she gets angry or sad. * Her last name Caviglia means "ankle" in Italian.Meaning of "Caviglia" Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonist